Never
by Captain-Beatty
Summary: PG for themes: Song-fic, kinda, centers around Rowen and Sage. Sage is at the hospital by his friend. Some events that might be happening. Non-Yaoi


Never  
Captain Beatty  
  
Author's notes: Hello! I'm a new author...kinda. I haven't posted any fanfics, so don't shish-kebob me too badly. Um, well, Rowen & Sage fanfic, non-yaoi. Deals with the concept that Ro's dad is an abusive drunk, set before the American version and this takes place in a hospital. Disclaimer: Don't own RW stuff. (Hey man, if I owned Ro-chan...^_^!!!) The song "Never" is owned by Moving or Motion Pictures and appears on the "Footloose" soundtrack. {Continue on, poor fool-I mean, Adventure-Seeker!}  
  
*I feel your heart Sage had stopped by the Hashiba apartment to see if Rowen was ready for school. No matter how many times Ro said he didn't want Sage to stop by, he did anyway. It's a good thing he did, or Ro would've died from the loss of blood this morning. Sage looked at the beeping heart monitor. 'Still erratic,' he thought bleakly. *It's beating close to mine Sage closed his eyes and thought back to happier times... 8 year olds Rowen and Sage were cornered in the alley, shaking against the cold brick wall and each other. The biggest bully with a "Big Dog" shirt and skull bandana loomed over them and demanded they give "fees fer' goin' through our turf.'" Sage was at a total loss, but Rowen stepped up timidly and asked "If I give you a riddle and you can't answer it, will you let us go?" Big Dog thought this over for a moment. "Why not? Runts are good fer' a laugh anyway." Rowen took a deep breath and recited: "A box without hinges, key or lid. Yet inside a golden treasure is hid." (A/N: This belongs to Tolkien's "The Hobbit") While the bullies stood around stupidly, Ro & Sage took the opportunity to run as fast as they could into the Date Dojo.   
Looking at the monitor again, Sage noticed the line was more regular now. *Yeah but love, love, *Love is on the line.  
Sage grinned briefly, hoping that Ro would pull through after all. As soon as the smile that graced the impassive face appeared, the monitor let out consistent emergency beeps-Rowen Hashiba was flat lining.  
As the nurses rushed Sage out of the room, Sage stared blankly at the white abyss of the wall before pounding his fist against it. "Dammit!" He swore loudly, "Don't you dare leave me Hashiba! Don't you DARE leave me!" *He holds you down  
The nurses let Sage back into the room after about 20 minutes. Rowen was breathing normally again.  
"Apparently he heard you, young man." A tired nurse said with a smile. "You didn't want him to leave, so he didn't."  
"You heard me?" Sage asked with pained shame in his voice.  
"I'd be surprised if the entire floor didn't hear you." *But I know you want to run  
"Ro, you can't do this. Didn't I tell you? After I called the ambulance to get you, I also called the cops. They've already set up warrants for his arrest. Someone's gotta notice a drunk running around with nothing but a bloody tank and ripped jeans." *Well you're hot, hot, *Loaded like a gun.  
Sage frowned as he noticed Ro's bruised skin for the thousandth time that day. Putting a hand on his friend's pale forehead, he snatched if back just as quickly. "You're burning up!" *Oh you feel, oh so, trapped and confused *Start with nothing, you got nothing to lose. ` The fever broke after Sage had left to get some sleep; that was 8 hours ago. The night nurse frowned at him as he walked in. "Have you had anything to eat? You look pale."  
Sage looked at her coolly until she turned her gaze away. "I always look pale. And no, I haven't had anything to eat. I'm going back to visit Rowen Hashiba, room 1731."  
The nurse nodded and waved at the vending machine on the left. "You might want to get a snack form there. The cafeteria food makes you wish for dirty street food instead. You realize that visiting hours are over right?"  
"Even for family?" Sage asked. Seeing the shake of her head, he replied "Well, I'm family. I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up, miss."  
She sighed and nodded. "Have it your way. Your identification showed blood relation."  
Bowing slightly in gratitude, Sage went back to the room. Taking his usual chair by Ro's bedside, he started talking again. "Man Ro, what I do for you. You know how much free tea I'm missing for you? The Dojo had a tea ceremony today."  
It may have been wishful thanking on Sage's part, but it sounded like there was a small snort of laughter from his friend. *Don't you never never never ever never never never ever *Hide your heart, don't *Ever, ever, ever, ever try *If you don't give your heart wings you'll *Never never never ever never never never ever fly  
Sage rubbed his temples and sank down into the chair. "Good thing I already slept," he grumbled, "These things are too uncomfortable for even a 5 minute snooze."  
A few minutes later, another night nurse came in and handed Sage a cup of coffee and a granola bar. (A/N AMERICAN version, people!!!! O_o) "From Mattie, at the desk. She said you'd need it."  
Sage nodded as he accepted the nutrition. "Tell her I said thank you." After she left, Sage sipped his coffee and said thoughtfully "You know Ro, maybe you're right about visiting the stars sometime. It wouldn't be that bad, right? Besides, I know you've always wanted to fly. Maybe you will, someday." *Break down the walls *Well you've got to cut the ties  
Sage cursed slightly as he spilled his coffee. Mattie had just come into the room with the Midnight edition of the paper. Pointing to the 3rd page, she asked "Is that the kid's dad?"  
Sage nodded. "Why? Has he been caught?"  
"Yes; the police caught him in one of the more notorious brothels outside of town. Too drunk to outrun the cops, I suppose."  
"I suppose," Sage echoed coldly. "Thanks again. I'll let Ro know when he wakes up."  
Mattie smiled and started to leave the room. Calling over her shoulder, "he already knows."  
Sure enough, Sage looked down and Rowen was watching the retreating back of the nurse. "Geez," he said weakly, "can't a guy get some sleep?" *Well there's pain, pain, *Burning in your eyes  
"Rowen!" Sage cried happly.  
"She's pretty smart, eh Sage?"  
Sage continued smiling a little bit longer then scowled. "Before I start saying how happy I am that you're gonna LIVE, let me say this: Do that again and I won't bother missing my tea!"  
Ro started to laugh but was cut short by the cracks in his ribs. Wincing, he said "Won't be doing that for a while, I guess." Sitting down, Sage looked pleadingly at Rowen. "Ro, I'm serious. I was worried, really worried. And don't tell me you're feeling better, because I can still see the hunted look in your eyes." *It's time to fight *Well it's time for tearing free  
Rowen thought this over a moment. "You said the same thing after we started hanging out, remember? You said my eyes looked like a hunted rabbit's."  
"They still do."  
"Always will, I guess. But they caught my father?"  
"No, they caught the man who called himself 'father' and abused you. No father could do that to their kid."  
Ro smiled sadly. "Mine did. Others do. We're happy if we see the next day." Shaking his head and pausing to breathe, Ro looked again at Sage. "You know, I heard everything you were saying. About the warrants and the stars and everything." Pausing again, Ro looked confused. "Did you also say something about how I couldn't leave you?"  
Sage put down his coffee slowly and looked seriously at his best friend. "Yes, I did say that. You flat lined once, Rowen. The nurses had to jumpstart your heart to get it working again. I was in the hallway, yelling 'you can't leave me!' for the world to hear, apparently." *Well come, come, *Running straight to me  
Sage watched his friend's expressions while he absorbed this latest news. Then without warning, Rowen launched forward (injured and all) to give Sage a hug. To his greater surprise, Sage felt wetness near the base of his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Seiji," Rowen whispered through tears. *Oh you know he don't love you like I do * Don't make me believe that you don't feel it too  
Sage awkwardly patted Ro's scarred back. "Of course, Touma," he whispered. "I'm your brother, remember?"  
Rowen eased back down onto the bed and wiped away his momentary tears. "Brother?"  
Sage smiled. "Of course. Didn't you know that?"  
"Rowen and Sage, brothers forever." Rowen tried it out and smiled. "I like it." *Don't you never never never ever never never never ever *Hide your heart don't *Ever, ever, ever, ever try (whoa, no) *If you don't give your heart wings *You'll never, never, never, ever fly *Flying high *You'll never fly  
  
the Captain: okay, you like it right? *puppy dog eyes* Pleassssee say you liked it! Or I'll never write again! *crosses fingers behind back* Oh well. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated *points out REVIEW button* and flames will be filed away for future reference. Bye! 


End file.
